


Caught

by AmaliaIR



Series: Drabbles [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flintwood, M/M, Multi, Perciver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaliaIR/pseuds/AmaliaIR





	Caught

Percy caught them. He hadn’t meant to, of course, but now it was hard to look away. Especially because Oliver was snogging none other than Marcus freaking flint in Percy’s bed. Oliver was lying on top of Marcus, even between the man’s legs, and his head was buried in the crook of Marcus’ neck while Marcus’s hands seemed to be glued to Oliver’s behind. Percy couldn’t move.

“Perce!” Oliver gasped once he realized Percy was standing by the door. “What-”

“Seriously? I go away for one day and you turn my room into your sex chamber?” Percy was livid, and flustered, and all around pretty confused. He didn’t even know Marcus and Oliver were dating, he just assumed they were very close friends.

Oliver scrambled to untangle himself from Marcus’ limbs, looking completely frazzled. The collar of his t-shirt was stretched and pulled down roughly, his hair all over the place, and his lips distinctly red. Percy took a small step back.

“It’s not like that!” Oliver rushed, his cheeks flushing. “I swear I-I…weren’t you supposed to come back tomorrow?”

Percy pushed up his glasses, trying not to look at Oliver’s lower half in case he was…”The conference got cancelled.”

“Oh.” Oliver feebly attempted to comb his hair as he looked back between the bed where Marcus was sitting up, looking slightly nervous. “Look I know this looks bad but we’ve been roomates for a while now, you have to trust me when I say this is not what it looks like.”

Percy sighed, because it was difficult to stay so mad at Oliver when he looked like that, and when he seemed so genuinely sorry. “But why in my room? What the fuck, Oliver?” Oliver knew how much Percy appreciated his privacy, and his room was his sanctuary so no reason that Percy could think of seemed to explain why would Oliver bring boys to Percy’s bed.

Oliver looked back at Marcus again, more shaken up than before. He looked at Percy, his face twisted in embarrassment and indesicion. “I…we…I thought-”

“It was my idea.”

Marcus had finally spoken after all this time, but his voice was strong and confident and it boomed on the room. Percy got shivers.

Oliver turned around rapidly. “Marcus…”

Marcus stood up, looking just as disheveled as Oliver. Percy had noticed before that Marcus was handsome, it’d be difficult not to, but right now he looked right down delectable and Percy hated himself for thinking it.

“It’s okay. You shouldn’t take the blame for my mistake,” Marcus told Oliver and patted him on the shoulder affectionately before looking at Percy, seeming confident despite the blush to his cheeks. “I suggested to Oliver that we could…make out in here. I thought it’d be hot.”

Percy had no idea what to say to that. Of course this was some type of sexual fantasy about going at it in an inappropiate or forbidden place but Percy thought Oliver would be more considerate of his space. “You could he just gone outside if you wanted the thrill,” he said bitterly.

“No,” Marcus shook his head. “I thought it’d be hot because I have a crush on you, and Oliver knows it.”

Oliver scoffed. “Knows it? More like shares it.”

Marcus rolled his eyes. “Do you have to try yo one up me at every turn? I’m the one with the embarassing crush, a moment ago you told me you didn’t know how you felt.”

“I thought I didn’t,” Oliver said, his voice small, seemingly talking to Marcus even though he was looking at Percy. “Until he walked in.”

Percy was frozen in place. What the hell were they talking about? Crush? Feelings? They must have been joking or making a prank of sorts, and he didn’t like it one bit because he could feel his body flustering and his knees weakening just by hearing their words.

He was quiet for an awfully long time, just blinking and trying not to show how affected he was. Oliver shifted uncomfortably and Marcus scratched the back of his head. “Either way, it was very disrespectful and even more embarrassing to do what we did. I’m sorry. And I understand if you don’t want me to come to this house again, but don’t take it out on Oliver.”

“I’m sorry, Perce.” Oliver took a step towards him with a hopeful expression, but Percy didn’t even flinch, he remained as frozen and serious as ever and Oliver stopped and ran a hand through his hair in distress. “Shit, I never should have said anything. Just forget it, alright? I’ll never come into your room again. I just want us to be roommates and friends as always.”

Percy had never seen Oliver look so nervous and it kickstarted his brain into working properly again. Perhaps this wasn’t a joke, and perhaps this explained his strangely close relationship to Oliver, as close as he was to anyone in his life. Perhaps he wasn’t as angry as he previously thought.

Looking defeated, Oliver turned to Marcus. “Come on, I’ll walk you out.”

“Wait,” Percy said, his voice sounding weird to his own ears. “You don’t have to go. I…” His stomach flipped upon seeing their relieved faces and he couldn’t believe it was all because of him. “I was about to make dinner.”

Which smile was more beautiful? His best friend’s that was familiar and warm, or this new man’s that was hopeful and exciting?

Percy didn’t care.

“Good, because Oliver was trying to convince me microwave ramen was a proper meal,” Marcus said and walked up to Percy, which made Percy’s heart race dangerously. He grabbed Percy’s bag which had been hanging off his shoulder since he walked in his room and he hadn’t realized how heavy it was until Marcus took it off him and set it carefully on the chair of Percy’s desk. “Are you hot?” Marcus asked, nodding at Percy’s jacket.

Percy nodded and Marcus walked around to help him remove his jacket. Percy locked eyes with Oliver, and the two of them had a long time ago developed the ability to communicate with just a stare, so Percy perfectly understood Oliver’s slight widening of his eyes as ‘I know, right?’

Marcus’ fingers brushed Percy’s arms as he slid the jacket off him before he hung the jacket on the back of the chair. Percy murmmured a weak thanks and cleared his throat. “Oliver is useless without me. Did he have an energy drink for breakfast?”

Marcus nodded. “Right before training for two hours.”

Oliver joined them as they started leaving the room, heading for the kitchen. “Hey, there are two dozens flavors of ramen and eight of energy drink. Can you say that about oatmeal?“

"You can if you do more than just boil it, Wood.” Marcus punched Oliver on the shoulder playfully while his other hand brushed Percy’s almost casually, altough Percy could tell it was on purpose.

“Well, by all means trash-talk me if it means we can forgive and forget,” Oliver said with a half a grin as he looked at Percy.

Percy smiled. "You know I never forget.”


End file.
